Perfect Like I Remember
by madisontskeenan
Summary: Matthew has a great job, beautiful wife, and everything he has ever wanted. Everything seemed to be so clear for him. But when Katelyn Young comes back, everything changes and becomes blurry.


_KATELYN'S POV_

 _"Matthew Hayes and Amy Vardon."_ It said as I read an invitation card that my dad had sent me in the mail.

"Tomorrow?" I said to myself.

I was in college in Toronto studying to be a Graphic Designer. Since I started college later than most of my friends, I was still in college and only on my 3rd year. Matthew went to college the year he graduated high school which means he's done now...and now he's getting married.

I called my dad on the phone after I received the card in the mail.

"I got the card in the mail. So you're invited to this stag?" I asked. "Are you going?"

My dad was really good friends with Matthew's mom and they still are, and he kind of knew Matthew too, and still does.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he said. "You're not going to go? Mrs. Hayes said you could come with me if you'd like."

"Wouldn't it be weird if I went to his stag? I barley knew him. The reason I really knew who he was was because I lik-." I cut myself off. "...And even if I did know him, I haven't seen him since high school. That's like...7 years now."

I almost told him I liked him in high school. That was close.

"Matthew doesn't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you in?"

I didn't think he remembered me. It would he pretty cool to see him though.

"I guess so." I answered

Today was the last day of school so I packed up my stuff to stay with my father for the summer. Then I headed out.

 _MATTHEW'S POV_

"White or black." I said to myself while trying to pick which dress shirt I should wear.

Suddenly, my phone went off. It was my mom calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Matty." she said. "I have invited a few more people if thats okay with you. I knew you gave me the green light to invite people but I wanted to check with you."

"Ok." I said. "Who did you end up inviting?"

"Well only two more people." she answered. "I invited the Young's and asked David Young if he could see if his daughter could come too, since she is still in college."

"Like, Katelyn Young?"

"Yes dear."

Then Matthew remembered. She was his high school crush.

 _I starred in a daze, not even noticing he was while his friend Hayden was talking._

 _"Hey!" said Hayden._

 _Hayden looks in the direction I was looking._

 _"Ooh." said Hayden. "Looks like someone has a crush on the new girl."_

 _"No. Not at all." I lied. "I'm just, day dreaming. I didn't notice where I was looking._ _"_

 _"Mhm, sure there bud." said Hayden._

"Oh ok." I said while being nervous.

I haven't seen Katelyn in 7 years. This should be interesting.

 _KATELYN'S POV_

"Hi dad." I said as he opened the door.

"Hello sweetie." He pulled my into a big hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too dad."

After my dad showed me my room I would be staying in. It looks like how I remember except with a few changes for my age.

The walls were purple. On the right there was my same old twin bed with my night stand on the left with my lamp on it, and then a desk that my dad added in my room with some flowers and room for my computer.

"This room is really nice dad. Thank you."

"Oh hun, this is my room." He stared at me for a second with a concerned face, then laughed when he saw me smile and giggle.

"Ahaha good on dad." Then I nudged him.

"Go on and get ready sweetie." he said. "Make sure you're ready in an hour."

"Ok."

Then I went into my room and unpacked my clothes. I needed to decide what I wanted to wear for supper tonight.

I grabbed out the two outfits I liked the most.

What would Matthew like? A navy blue cardigan with a white tank top and black jeans, or a pink cardigan with a black tank top and white wripped capris? Then I stopped for a second. He has a fiancée.

I ended up picking the pink cardian with the black tank top and while wripped capris.

After I looked in the mirrior to make sure I the outfit was perfect, I went into the washroom.

First, I grabbed my makeup bag and did my makeup peefectly, even my eye liner was really good, the wings were perfect. My eyebrows, amazing. Everything was good.

Then, I grabbed my curling iron and curled my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirrior for a few seconds and smiled. Perfect.

"Katie! Come on!" my dad said from the front door. "We have to go."

"Coming!"

When I walked out, my dad looked at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks dad." I smiled back.

"Now let's head out. We don't want to be late."


End file.
